Blitztank
Blitztank (or Denkōsensha in Japan, Forbidden Living Battle Weapon), is a series of mass-produced characters in the Akatsuki En-Eins series who debuted in Akatsuki Blitzkampf and mainly serving the main antagonist organization, Gesselshaft. It returns in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio Blitztanks are mass-produced electric tanks created by Gesellschaft using a Blitz Engine, the same engine implanted in Akatsuki and one of Gesellschaft’s leader Murakumo Zero (or simply Murakumo), with Gesellschaft modified the Blitz Engine into their own version, renamed Perfecti Engine for their other projects. After the end of World War II, Gesellschaft created a prototype, but the project was cancelled before it could proceed any further. Behind the rumored mysteries on creation of Blitztanks, it is suspected that Blitztanks were original humans converted into cyborgs in tanks’ bodies, making them look like living tanks. Blitztank solely serves Gesellschaft for their own evil ends. However, one Blitztank, just like one Elektrosoldat and one Tempelritter begin to rebel against Gesellschaft. The playable Blitztank’s case when encountering Akatsuki and their universe's Murakumo, it is likely having lost memories relating to Blitz Engine’s creation. However, one being used secretly by En-Eins. Trivia * Blitztank is the only proper silent playable character to appear unlike Neo Politan (who makes grunts and minor sounds, but can't form words), as well as being various genders. ** Thus, Blittank itself is the only character to have no dialogues. Unlike Neo however, it don’t even have special interactions with another characters. ** While Blitztank could speak in Akatsuki En-Eins, it was only restricted to text dialogue. * It is the first and only known minion character to be in Cross Tag Battle. * It is the first downloadable character to accompany the titular character when their home series was announced to be included in Cross Tag Battle. Due to fact, similar to Yumi, Blitztank is Subtle-Style’s decision to Mori for also worldwide pop cultural purposes that may quickly grow its popularity across the globe. * Blitztank’s appearance in Cross Tag Battle is likely to be one of playable versions of the character where it became self-aware and begin to speak when facing Akatsuki and then Murakumo Zero after becoming self-aware once more in the first game, and another one being rebooted to serve En-Eins in the second game of home series. * Despite having different Japanese name, being "Denkosensha", Blitztank's text name still is the same regardless of the version. * Arc System Works USA had released Blitztank's gameplay trailer prior to the Japanese branch. Why this occurred is currently unknown, but is speculated to have been due to the character's surprising level of popularity, as mentioned above. ** It soon followed by Elizabeth for a presumably similar reason. * In Cross Tag, Blitztank is refer by System XX as a “male”, just as System being programmed as a “female”. * Blitztank is the only character whose color palettes not based of other series’ characters, and different sprite style than the rest of Akatsuki En-Eins cast. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Akatsuki En-Eins Characters Category:Downloadable Contents